


Tell me a story of us

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Gallavich-Week [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Day 2, GW2016, Love, M/M, Prison Mickey, temporary release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian is attacked and Wakes up with no memory of his prior life, will Mickey be able to make him remember, will he even want to after everything Ian has done to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a story of us

**Author's Note:**

> ;) I love gallavich week because of  
> The over abundance of fics to read. I think I've read so much smut today, I might faint. Love them all.

Gallavich week – angst –

\--

“Hello?” Mandy answers her phone, not paying attention to the name on the caller ID.

“Mandy, it's Svetlana..” The voice on the other end comes through, strained and broken.

“What's wrong? Is it Yev? Mickey?” She asks frantically.

“No. Yevvy is good, Mickey is, still, locked up, it's Ian.” She says and Mandy can hear the woman sniffling a little and that pulls her out of whatever she's doing and she's already up, finding her things, ready to go back to Chicago.

“What…what did he do?” She says afraid. If Lana is calling, it's bad..

“He didn't, he didn't do anything, he was attacked. I need you to come home, tell Mickey. Better coming from you.”

“Attacked?!? By who!? Was it his boyfriend? I'll kill that fucker.” She yells, already heading out.

“No, Caleb was there, the pussy, he says, the men said it was message…from Terry.”

And her blood runs cold. Her father did this? Or had it done. Why? Ian and Mickey weren't even together anymore. They hadn't been for years. Why now?

“W…what? How…how bad?” She asks crying silently

“Bad. He's in a coma Mandy.”

“Fuck.” She says.

\--

Mickey looks up to see his sister walk in and sit in front of him at the table. He was handcuffed to it, so he couldn't get up and hug her, he didn't really understand the need to cuff him like he was an animal but whatever.

“Mands. You back home?” He asks her curiously but he sees it, her blotchy face, she's upset, she's been crying.

“Came home to help with something. Lana called me.” She says.

“Yev okay?” He asks. And she nods.  
“It's Ian.” She says finally and he wants to storm out, but he can't.

“Don't want to hear about him.” He just says looking away.

“I know. But it's…it's bad. He's um, in the hospital.” And he looks back at her. What did Ian do? That fucker.

“What did he do?” He asks not really wanting to hear about Ian going off his meds or why. He wasn't supposed to care, but of course he does.

“He didn't…he was good, I talked to him last week. He's been good for a while, good job, went back to school, got his shit together, I mean he was gonna break up with his boyfriend or whatever, but he was good. Really good. Even asked about you, wanted to know how you were…” But there's something else in her tone, if he was so good, why was she here?

“Then what Mandy?” He asks.

“He was attacked, beaten pretty bad.” She says sniffling.

“By who? That boyfriend? You said he was breaking up with him?”

“Not him, he was there though. The pussy, only got hit once, and then he ran away like a pussy. He said…the men, they…um, fuck…Terry sent them Mickey,” and he glares and his chains rattle and he understands why he's chained to the table now, Mandy must have told them to.

“W..what? Why? We aren't together anymore! Why didn't he just come after me?”

“Ian's vulnerable, he doesn't have you or us protecting him, and it was unexpected. He would never see it coming now. Not like before.”

“Fuck. How…is he okay?” And she shakes her head.

“He's not waking up Mickey. He's um, they say if he wakes up, that he, might, or will, fuck, there's some brain damage. He might not even know who he is anymore…” She cries and he clenches his fist, the tear rolling down his own face.

“Why do I have to be stuck In this stupid place?” He groans.

“I'm sorry. I know. We tried to get you out, talked to lawyer. By he's not technically family, I'll keep trying though okay? I'll try.” And Mickey nods. It doesn't matter. Even if he could get out to visit, Ian isn't awake and when he is, what If? Fuck.

\--

Ian is in a coma for a few weeks before he wakes up. Mandy keeps trying to get Mickey out and fails, she even tries lying and telling the lawyer that they are still together, but it doesn't work, because Ian never visited, she needs some help, and she isn't getting any, that is until Ian wakes up.

Ian doesn't know her anymore, not really. He remembers that she went to school with him, he remembers that they were kind of friends at one point, but that's it. and his memories of his family are jumbled and inconsistent. Fiona finally breaks, She talks to the doctor, about Mickey, asking if it would help, if he would even remember who Mickey is. And with a lawyer and Fiona, and the doctor backing Mandy, they get Mickey a temorary release.

\--

Mickey doesn't know what he expects to see when he walks into that room, he really doesn't. He knows what Mandy has told him, Ian is not going to remember him, not really, his luck, he would remember that Mickey almost attacked him and that he stole shit from that shitty store, and that would be it. and that made Mickey want to hit something, because even if Ian didn't love him anymore, forgetting what they had, forgetting all of that shit, that broke him down, more than he could even imagine. He just wanted to walk into that room and be told it was a joke, it was all a scam, but he knew better, Terry was going to pay for this shit. If it was the last thing he did, even if it got him locked up for the rest of his life, Terry Milkovich was going to regret going after Ian.

  
The Gallagher's hold their breaths when Mickey walks in, slowly, scared of Ian's reaction but hopeful that something would help their brother. Ian tilts his head curiously at Mickey. He notices a man standing next to Ian's bed, talking, not even paying attention, he assumes this is the pussy of a boyfriend.

"Mickey?" Ian asks and for a second Mickey wants to believe he remembers but he sees the confusion in his face. and while his hopeful side hopes its just confusion that he's out of jail, standing in front of him after six years. but he doesn't think it is.

"Gallagher." Mickey greets because at least that would seem as nonchalant as possible like he wasn't dying to pull this man into a hug and kiss him hard and tell him everything that he always wanted to be able to say to him.

"What are you doing here? Mandy send you?" He asks. and Mickey doesn't want it to, but it hurts him.

"Ian...Mickey came to see you, you...You were close before."

"Close? like friends?" Ian asks and Caleb scoffs.

"The ex?" Caleb asks. and Mickey decides he really doesn't like this guy.

"Caleb? The almost ex?" Mickey snarks and Fiona stifles a laugh.

"Ex? we...me and you...dated? You...but you aren't..." Ian holds his head for a minute.

"Uh, yeah, about that. We did, I am, no big deal. They let me out of the big house so I could check on your ginger ass." He says and Ian smiles at that, and in that smile he sees a version of Ian that he hasn't seen in years. The same Ian that fell for Mickey, that made Mickey fall for him back. He loves that version of his ex. It's a beautiful version of Ian.

After a minute the room clears out to leave Ian and Mickey, getting rid of Caleb is a little more difficult.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him, you're dangerous," Caleb says and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"It's okay...Caleb, I'll be fine." Ian says.

\--

"You remember him?" Mickey asks nodding towards the door.

"No. It pisses him off I guess, I don't remember him, he says we were together for a while...But Mandy said..."

"That you were gonna dump him? That's what she said to me, but I don't actually know. Maybe you changed your mind." Mickey says.

"Maybe. I don't know." Ian says sadly. "Everyone wants me to remember them, but I try, I try so hard."

"Yeah. Maybe they ain't worth rememberin'" Mickey says jokingly and Ian laughs.

"Are you?" Ian asks.

"Me? I don't know man. A lot happened back then, don't know if you'd want to remember me." Mickey says honestly.

"Maybe. Are you gonna tell me? like they do? I mean, I remember you sort of, like from the neighborhood, you used to come into Kash and Grab and steal shit, How did we...I mean? I always thought you'd be one of the one's to kill me if you ever found out about me." he says.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like Terry." He says needing Ian to know, even if Ian knows nothing else, he doesn't know if Ian knows who is behind this, but he needs him to know he would never hurt him.

"Yeah," Ian says nodding.

"We um, well. Do you remember me trying to chase you down? for Mandy?" he asks and Ian shakes his head.

"She came home crying about you attacking her..." He lets out sitting down. and Ian shakes his head.

"I wouldn't...I'm..."

"Yeah I know. She's was just pissy cuz' you turned her down. You guys worked it out though, then you'd start coming over all the time, hanging out in the house, playing video games, fake-dating or whatever." Mickey shrugs and Ian smiles.

"Me and Mandy were close?" he asks.

"Best-Fucking friends, you tried to kill this guy who hit her once." He says.

"I did?" Ian asks.

"Yeah man, it was fucking intense. but I mean...You were sick then...Oh..Shit.." He says catching himself, did he know, he had to right?

"The bipolar? They say I have it, like Monica." Ian says sadly.

"Not like Monica...you aren't Monica," Mickey says sternly and Ian smiles.

"Okay, so how did we happen? Was I hanging out at your house? Is that how?"

Mickey chuckles. He could lie to him and say yes, make it simple and not at all like they actually were. "Nah man, That fucking towel head that you were bangin, I stole his gun, and you came to get it back. Armed with a tire Iron and shit, ready to fight me." Mickey chuckles at the memory of it.

"I did what?" he asks.

"Yeah man, and My..Terry was passed out on the couch, crazy red-head. Give me the gun back, you say...we fought, you can throw a punch man, but uh, something changed, and we...just...started tearing clothes off and shit." Mickey looks away, because it's like he's recounting it to a half-stranger, like the words should never be spoken because that was his own private memory but this was Ian. and Ian was there.

"Wow. sounds hot." Ian chuckles and Mickey does too.

They stay like that for a while. Ian asking questions and Mickey answers them. until it comes.

"Why did we break up then?" Ian asks. and Mickey shakes his head.

"Don't you think you've heard enough for a day man? I mean, I've told you how we started, and some other shit. We really want to fast forward a few years and go right to the end." Mickey asks.

"We were together for years?" Ian asks.

"Yeah, I mean, off and on, officially probably only like a year or so, we broke up more than once. but ya know. we worked it out, the first time." Mickey shrugs.

"Who broke up with who?"

"You broke up with me, man," Mickey says honestly.

"Okay, You're gonna come back though and tell me more?"

"Why do you want to hear it, you said people trying to make you remember...Sucks right?"

"Yeah, but you aren't, it's different, you tell it like it's just a story, like you know I wont remember it but you tell it anyway, they say it and stare at me, waiting for it to click, waiting for me to remember, waiting and hoping, you don't do that. I like that you don't do that.”

\--

Ian lays in his bed a week later groaning. Caleb is trying to make him remember, and it's annoying. Why had he ever liked this guy, he really didn't know. Everything he says is like an insult buried in something else, and it's fucking annoying. Did he just call him trash? he's pretty sure he did, fuck. "Can you just go now?" Ian asks, frusterated.

"Ian..." Caleb says.

"Look, I mean I get you want me to remember or whatever but I don't and I mean, didn't they say we were gonna break up anyway...like why are you here if I broke up with you." and Ian watches his eyes, there's guilt there.

"I...We were gonna work it out Ian, we were talking about it and then those men barged in, saying it was a message from Terry Milkovich, and I freaked out, I shouldn't have fought with you..." He says and Ian freezes. Terry did this?

"Well, guilt absolved, you can go now." Ian says harshly, did Caleb just say he ran away while grown men were beating Ian to death. Great.

He waits for Mickey that day, he wonders if they sent him back yet and hopes not, he needs to ask Mickey about it, why would Terry hurt him? Did he know about Mickey and him is that why? He was so confused and that just made his head hurt because he wanted to remember, especially with Mickey, he wanted to remember what it was like to kiss him, why did he want to remember that? They weren't together anymore, Mickey had said so himself that they broke up six years ago, but he didn't tell him why? Was it because Mickey went to jail...Maybe that was it. He was so confused.

Mickey walks in a couple of hours later, and smiles lightly at Ian. Ian would like to enjoy that for some reason, but he doesn't. of course he doesn't. "Caleb said that Terry did this." He says pointing at his head and Mickey nods. "Is that why you're here? You feel guilty that your dad did this?" he asks.

"Don't call him that...I hate that prick. and No, I mean sure, I feel guilty, just like I felt guilty when he caught us, or when I came out, every time that jackass laid a hand on you, and I couldn't help you, I feel guilty because I was stupid enough to get caught up and get locked up and he thought that sending someone after you was an easier target than trying to get to me. I hate that. But no, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because there was a time when you were everything to me, and even if you dumped me outside your house, even then, you're still family." and Ian smiles at that because Mickey was talking like he would know even though he didn't remember any of that, he always did that, he never waited for Ian to catch up, he just spoke.

"He caught us?" He asks first. "Tell me." and He can see the pained expression on Mickey's face.

"Yeah, he um, walked in, and we were...well you were fucking inside me and shit. so that was fantastic, he started hitting you and then me, and...." Mickey lets a tear fall down his cheek.

"He called a prostitute to fuck the gay out of me." He finishes and Ian just stares at him.

"Holy fuck...Holy fuck." Ian says.

"Yeah, sorry man, ain't all rainbows and butterflies over here when it comes to our story," Mickey says.

"Didn't expect it to be, but that's fucked up," Ian says. "I'm so sorry, I got you caught," Ian says and Mickey looks over at him.

"Don't do that. Fuck that prick. and hey, I got my son out of that, and I hated that for a long time, but I kinda like the kid now so..."

"You have a son?" Ian asks.

"Yeah, Yevgeny..." He says because he knows that Lana and Yev probably came to visit.

"Wait...Yev? huh...he does kind of look like you...but...his mom, she doesn't look like a prostitute..." He says.

"She's not anymore. Long time ago man." He says and Ian nods.

"Is that why we broke up the first time?" Ian asks like he already knows.

"Yeah...I...I freaked out, pushed you away and shit, got married to Svet, and you left, can't really blame you though, I was a pussy back then."

"Or I was an asshole," Ian says and Mickey chuckles.

"You tried to talk to me, I wouldn't let you, you begged me to admit that I loved you, just once, but I hit you instead. I regret that, I don't think I ever told you how much i regretted hitting you that day. I should of just said it then, but I didn't" Mickey says wiping his eyes.

"Did you ever say it?" Ian asks and Mickey nods.

"Once to your voicemail, and once to your face, when you broke up with me." He says.

"Did I?" he asks curiously.

"No. I know that you did, but no, you never actually said it." Mickey says.

"I think you are right....I think I did. I don't know why I think that." Ian says and shrugs.

\--

"Ian you're getting released soon." The doctor says and Ian frowns.

"Can I ask you something?" he says.

"Sure, sweetie." She says kindly.

"When I get out of here, are they...sending Mickey back?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, that's up to the judge. Now that you aren't in danger anymore they might, then again, you still don't remember, do you think it helps to have him here?" She asks.

"It does, he makes me feel safe, I don't know why? but him here, it makes me feel that way, he doesn't treat me like a nutcase, or like something is wrong if I don't remember, he's just here, I like that."

"I'll talk to the judge, how's that? see if we can't keep him out a little longer okay?" and Ian nods at that.

\--

Mickey comes over to the Gallagher house every day, he tells Ian stories, not all of them are about them but most of them are because Ian asks about them. He wants to know. It's a few weeks before he asks about the breakup again but Mickey frowns when he does, again.

“You were sick, and a lot happened, and you ran away, with your mom. You came back and I ran to those steps. You looked so broken so distant. My heart shattered on that sidewalk that day. I don't know everything about why you did what you did. I just  know you said you didn't want to take the meds anymore, that you didn't need me to fix you anymore. And then I was getting shot at by your crazy ass half sister, so yeah.”

“Did I visit you?”

“Twice. Once when I got locked up and once after.”

“I'm an asshole,” Ian says sadly.

“Don't worry about it. A long time ago. You moved on, I got a tattoo. Life changes. Maybe we just weren't built to last.” He says.

“Show me the tattoo,” Ian says. And Mickey does of course. “You know it's spelled wrong?” Ian asks.

“Yes, I know. A ginger asshole pointed that out, the last time I showed him.” Mickey says laughing.

“You really loved me.” He says as more of a statement.

“Yeah,” Mickey says sadly.

“Can I visit you?” Ian asks. And Mickey just looks up.

“When they send you back…can I come see you?” He asks.

“Of course Gallagher. Your ass is welcome anytime.”

\--

“I have to go back tomorrow.” Mickey says as he lies next to Ian on the bed. And Ian nods because he already knows but he hates it.

“Can I kiss you?” Ian asks and Mickey looks at him suddenly.

“Ian…”

“You can say no, it's fine, I just want to know what it felt like to kiss you and my memories are shit. And you're gonna be in jail for another 2-6 years. So I just wanted to kiss you.” Ian rambles and Mickey chuckles.

“Okay.” He says finally and Ian smiles. He leans in slowly, but Mickey grows impatient and just captures Ian's lips with his own.

Mickey puts every thing he has into that kiss, because tomorrow he's back in jail. Back to reality, and away from this bubble he's created with Ian. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and continues to kiss him, slipping his tongue in Mickey's mouth and one of them groans and Mickey isn't sure which one it is.

“Mmm. I think I must have really liked your lips.” Ian says and Mickey smiles.

“Always bitching that we didn't kiss enough. You're probably right about that.” Mickey comments.

“Wonder what else I liked,” Ian says curiously and there's a heat in his eyes, a familiar heat.

“I should go…you got that look and I don't want you to remember and regret this. So I'm gonna go.” Mickey says.

“No…stay…I won't…I promise I'll stop hitting on you…please don't go yet.” Ian pleads.

They lay there for a while, before Mickey looks over at Ian. “What if I didn't regret it?” Ian asks when their eyes connect.

“You will,” Mickey says.

“You don't know that. You don't want to kiss me again?”

“You know I do. You may not remember Ian, but I do. I still…but I can't take advantage of you.”

  
“Do you mind if I take advantage of you then?” Ian quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh fuck it. Bring those lips here. Just remember this when you remember me, that I tried to say no okay?” Mickey says and Ian happily nods pulling Mickey on top of him as they make out.

  
“I think I liked this too.” Ian says kneading his hands against Mickey's ass. “Did I pay extra attention to this beautiful ass? Did I worship it?” Ian asks and flips Mickey over, pulling Mickey's shirt off before he hits the bed.

“Mhm.” Mickey moans out.

“What about this…” He says wrapping. His hand around Mickey's cock.

“Always so good…Ian…” Mickey is the one that reaches for the lube and hands it to Ian.

“You want me inside you, Mickey? Are you…sure?” Ian asks. And Mickey nods.

“Every fuckin day for the last six years. Please, Ian. I need you.” He says.

And Ian complies. He works his hands and his tongue over every inch of Mickey's body, before slicking his fingers up and toying with Mickey's hole before letting a finger slide slowly inside of Mickey. His head flashes an image, of a younger Mickey in front of him, naked but he shakes his head. He works his fingers in a motion that is almost second nature to him until he's sure that Mickey is ready for him, and he can hear the words vibrate in his ears as Mickey begs for him, somehow he knows it's not the first time he's done that as well as he knows he really likes it when Mickey does that.

Mickey is looking into his eyes as Ian enters him slowly, a tear slips down Mickey's face and Ian sees it.

“Are you okay?” Ian asks and Mickey nods.

“Keep going okay?” Mickey says and Ian nods this time.

  
Ian moves in and out of Mickey and he gets a series of flashes, nothing concrete, but Mickey's face. Mickey rubbing his thumb over his lip, Mickey naked in front of him as he fucks into him. Like right now, Ian quickens his pace, as he sees a flash and remembers that Mickey likes that. Or atleast he thinks so. “So fucking good Mick.” He says and he swears he sees a smile from Mickey. He slips his hand down to stroke Mickey as he moves. Judging by the loud sounds coming from Mickey, he likes that too. He is rediscovering Mickey, and he thinks if he could remember all of it, he would still love that.

Ian is getting so close and he can feel it, Mickey is too. That and he's pretty sure Mickey just told him that but his head is filled with images. Beautiful images. Mickey is naked in most of them and Ian likes that. He hopes they stay when Mickey is gone tomorrow.

“Fuck Ian, right There, just…fuck yeah…” Mickey calls out before he cums all over Ian's stomach and Ian smiles and pounds harder before he fills the condom and collapses on top of Mickey.

“Wow,” Ian whispers.

“Mhm. You think you liked that before too?” Mickey asks.

“Oh I know I did. Probably followed you around, just to get more of that ass.” Ian says licking his lips. And Mickey chuckles.

“You're something else, man. I missed you.” He says honestly.

“You know, I'm pretty sure I missed you too.” And Mickey kisses him again because for just a little while longer he can.

\--

Ian continues to have flashes after Mickey goes back. He doesn't say anything at first. Because they're just flashes of Mickey. He likes them. Mickey smiling at him, in his head. It's kind of beautiful. A couple of months later though it's like a tidal wave and it happens when he's about to visit Mickey. They aren't flashes they are memories. The overwhelming feelings of love coming with them. His sickness, cheating, running off with Yev, the breakup, it's all so much, too much.

“What's wrong?” Mickey says behind the glass when he sees Ian's face.

“I remember,” Ian says hair eyes wide and full of shock.

“Oh,” Mickey says quietly and Ian can tell he's afraid.

“I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. You were so perfect, and I wasn't. But…I loved you, love you…damn. Why did I do that?” He says and Mickey's face changes.

“Do you regret…” And he doesn't need to finish it because Ian knows.

“No…god no. I regret leaving you, I did before I got attacked, wanted to tell you so bad. But I don't regret being with you before or, the night, the most beautiful night of my life.” He says and he sees the tears in mickeys eyes. “I'm so sorry for putting you through any of it.” Ian says.

“I love you too Ian,” Mickey says.

  
“How could you? I left you, here, alone, to rot.”

“Doesn't matter anymore Ian. I love you.” Mickey says and Ian believes him.

\--

Mickey is locked up for another two years. Ian visits every chance he gets, and Mickey calls when he has the ability. They don't talk about what's to come because they can't because Mickey is still locked up.

“I'm getting out soon,” Mickey says to him one day and Ian nods.

“You ready?” Ian says smiling and Mickey nods.

“Mhm. You?”

“Fuck yes. I miss you. Gonna throw you a party.” Ian laughs and Mickey shakes his head.

\--

And Ian does throw him a party, a party In which they sneak away from to make out against the side of the Gallagher house.

“Missed you,” Ian says between kisses.

“Mhm. Where…where are you staying?” Mickey asks.

“My apartment. Want a tour?” Ian asks.

“Fuck yes.” And Ian nods, not even bothering to say goodbye to their families.”

“And this is..” Ian starts before Mickey shakes his head and slams the door.

“Don't care, show me the bed.” And Ian chuckles loudly.

“Our bed,” Ian says and Mickey looks at him.

“Yeah?” He asks as they kiss feverishly making their way to the bedroom.

“If you want,” Ian says and Mickey just nods.

“Are you sure? You want this, us?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

“More than anything in the world. If you'll have me after what I did.”

“Told you already man, love you,” Mickey says as they collapse onto the bed, a trail of clothing all over the place.

“I love you.” Ian says and Mickey smiles hearing it the first time not behind a pane of glass.

\--

“I should thank Terry for giving me my life back.” Ian says contemplating.

“Don't go that far, he could have killed you, besides, he's already gotten all the Thanks he needs.” Mickey smiles sort of menacingly.

“And what happened to him.”

“Who knows. Heard he got jumped by a bunch of boys. Somebody told them that he liked to hit kids. Some people don't take too kindly to that shit. Who knows.” Mickey smiles.

“Mmm. Missed you.” Ian says kissing along Mickey's jaw.

“Again?” Mickey asks.

“I've got a lot of time to make up for.” Ian says brightly, biting down on Mickeys neck.

“Fuckin vampire,” Mickey says looking over at ians chest for the first time.

“what is that?” Mickey asks looking at the very professional looking tattoo across ians chest.

“What? Oh. It's a tattoo, Mick.” He says and Mickey rolls his eyes. Staring at it.

“Why did you get that?”

“Hmm, you know, I don't remember.” And Ian chuckles as Mickey tickles him a little before racing his own name across the man's chest.

“You spelled it wrong,” Mickey says noticing that Ian left out the L.

“I know. Thought it was fitting.” And Mickey laughs at that because he's right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mysticallygallavich @ tumblr


End file.
